fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tremors/TerminatorTSCC Crossover
Set after Episode 207 Brothers of Nablus; Sarah, John, Cameron and Derek decide to leave the Connor household for an weekend, they planned to take an vacation in Perfection Nevada, they will meet Burt Gummer and the others, they will also meet El Blanco. Cast and Crew Lena Headey - Sarah Connor Thomas Dekker - John Connor Summer Glau - Cameron Brian Austin Green - Derek Reese Michael Gross - Burt Gummer Victor Browne - Tyler Reed Gladys Jimenez - Rosalita Sanchez Marcia Strassman - Nancy Sterngood Lela Lee - Jodi Chang Dean Norris - W.D. Twitchell Quotes (When Connor Truck pull up and Sarah, John, Cameron and Derek come out of the truck) Tyler: hi there folks, can i help you? Sarah: We need an hotel to sleep in? Tyler: What you guys talking about? (Cameron aims an Gun at Tyler) Tyler: Hey! don't shoot! (Burt, Nancy, Jodi, Rosalita and W.D. Twitchell show up) Burt: What's going on Tyler? Tyler: these people ask me if their an hotel here. W.D. Twitchell: who are these people? John: i think we should leave. doesn't look like they have an hotel. Jodi: oh your right that we don't have an hotel, but we do have extra beds in the shed. Rosalita: and just who are you four? Sarah: i'm Sarah, this is my son John, his uncle Derek and My Daughter Cameron. John: Okay Cameron, put the gun down. Cameron: their laying. Derek: THEY ARE NOT! (Cameron puts the gun away) John: Thank you. Sorry about Cameron, she gets all this feeling going on. Nancy: were not worried, don't worry. (John and Tyler talk about Cameron as they drive along in Tyler's Truck at the Perfection Derest) Tyler: last night, your sister was up all night, she told me she doesn't sleep. John: well, that's because she not into sleeping sometimes. Tyler: That's weird how she do that. John: yea, don't say. Tyler: and she acts a lot strange. John: she just likes to act what she likes to do. (John and Tyler Laugh) Tyler: Got that right. (Sarah, Burt and Derek are at the Store, Jodi serves them Lunch, Eggs and Toast) Jodi: wow Burt, these new friends, John and Cameron are welcome here anytime. Burt: their sure are. (Jodi giggles) Sarah: Burt, how long you and your friends been here? Burt: long ago. Derek: Man, what do you do? Sarah: His name is Burt. Derek: Men like it when i say that. Sarah: Derek. Derek: Alright, Burt, what do you do? Burt: usually hunt Graboids, Sherikers, Ass-Blasters and many other creatures. Derek: we never heard of them before. Burt: you guys probably haven't seen them before. you guys can look at the pictures of them that we still have long ago. Derek: Every creatures your going to kill? Burt: Expect El Blanco. Sarah: Who is El Blanco? Burt: it is an Graboid and is an protector of the Perfection Valley. it does have soft side sometimes. Derek: just like how when we remember- Sarah: Don't start Derek. Derek: just how me and Sarah got along. Notes - When John was checking the time on his cell phone, it's has an Picture of Riley Dawson (Leven Rambin) on the background. Sarah, Cameron and Derek aren't aware of that. - Derek also has an Picture of Jesse Flores (Stephanie Jacobsen) on the background in his cell phone when he was checking it. Sarah, John and Cameron are unaware of that. - Sarah has an Picture and it had Kyle Reese (Jonathan Jackson) in the picture, when she pulls it out of her bag and looks at it. - the Picture of Frank (Nicholas Turturro) was seen in Jodi's office room when Jodi enters her office room.